


Saved

by Piizja



Category: The Fury - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piizja/pseuds/Piizja
Summary: ''Go'' Don urged.''No'' Norman breathed and went by Don's side.





	

''I'm scared'' Norman said quietly looking in Don's eyes.

"I'm scared too, son." Don answered and in his voice reverberated emptiness.  
\--

''Okay.. okay.. okay'' Norman repeated quietly trying to calm himself down.

''Do you see it?'' Don asked.

''I see it'' Norman answered quietly.

''Do you know where it is?''

''I know where it is'' Norman answered tears burning on his eyes as he looked at Don. In Normans chest reverberated emptiness and pain, which got worse second by second.

The voices got louder on top of the tank. The hatch opened and Don looked up. Don was thinking thousands of things whereby he wanted to abuse the man who had opened the hatch, but he lifted his gun and pressed the trigger twice. The hatch slammed shut.

''What the fuck..'' Norman breathed.

It didn't take even a moment until the hatch opened again and two grenades dropped inside the tank. Norman's heart stopped for a moment and he shaked his head. He was terrified.

''Go'' Don urged.

''No'' Norman breathed and went by Don's side.

''What the fuck are you doing!?'' Don growled, when Norman lifted him bodily to stand up. They rushed to the tanks bottom hatch. He helped Don out of the hatch and rushed after him just in time.

Don and Norman were lying next to each other under the tank among the mud and blood. German soldiers were still around the tank. Norman's chest was burning. He was still scared, although Don was by his side. They remained quiet next to each other.

Norman startled as a light were pointed under the tank. He looked up at a young german soldier, which pointed the flashlight at Don and Norman by turns. Norman feared the worst. Despite everything they're going to die? Despite everyones sacrifices they weren't able to escape a certain death. For their big suprise the german soldier stands up, turns off his flashlight without saying a word and continued to walk forward.

Norman let himself to relax and looked at Don. Norman closed his eyes for a moment, but he soon fell asleep beside Don.

Don watched Norman while he was sleeping. That youngster had saved his life, although he was ready to sacrifice himself for Norman. Don looked up at the bottom of the tank and gazed it silently. He closed his eyes, knowing that they were safe.

''Thank you.. Norman'' he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the ending. So i created my own.
> 
> Hope ya liked.


End file.
